


You Are More

by Fromlexiwithlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bandit Bucky, M/M, Marvel Universe, Prince Steve, Stucky - Freeform, You Are More, fairy tale, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromlexiwithlove/pseuds/Fromlexiwithlove





	You Are More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Steve. Bandit Bucky. Not much else to say. Read and find out for yourself ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. Also, please leave me comments if you notice something that doesn't make sense or I made an error. I want to make it better for you to enjoy. Thank youuuuu ♡

* * *

 

 

Steve was spun around and around. His head felt dizzy and his feet were heavy as he tried to keep up with the speed. The girl paid no mind to his horrible dancing but pulled him this way and that, eager to have him to herself. Steve quickly pulled away as the instruments stopped their tune. He politely bowed and thank the young girl then rushed away, not wanting to get caught up in more dancing before his head could calm down. 

"Is the party too much, young Prince?" a deep voice hummed from beside him.

"I- Yes, it is. I can't seem to get a moments rest." 

The man's name was Thor Odinson. He was the prince of a neighboring kingdom and Steve's close friend. Thor was heir to the throne just as Steve is. Thor's kingdom was known for being strong and well trained for war. It was a bright idea to be acquaintances with them. Thor also had an adoptive brother whose name is Loki. The brother was obsessed with having the throne, and Thor loved him with all of his heart. Thor seemed to be the opposite of Steve to other people that did not know them well enough. Thor towered over Steve, and his build much wider than him. Steve was a sickly, small child. Thor and Steve did share a common trait, though. They both had a kind and loyal heart that would surely benefit them in ruling the kingdom one day. 

"The night has just begun," Thor handed Steve a drink with a deep, hearty laugh.

After, Thor slipped through the crowd seeking his brother who was sulking in the shadows near the back off the ballroom. Steve was now unoccupied, which was an invitation to being asked to dance. Not wanting to hurt himself anymore, Steve thought that sneaking a few minutes in the Castle's garden would not do any harm. Turning to leave, he was stopped by a gorgeous woman. 

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" The girl definitely caught Steve's attention and left him speechless. 

Steve impolitely nodded without a word, and the girl giggled. Taking his hand, they walked to the dance floor. Steve couldn't take his eyes off of her; she was like the girl of his dreams. She had beautiful, dark brown hair with honest, bright eyes. This girl was slightly taller than him, though. Steve could care less.  
Realizing how rude he has been, Steve greeted her, "Hello, uh my name is Steve."  
"Yes, I knew that." She smiled while swaying with the music.  
"Oh, yes," Steve felt embarrassed, "What is your name?"  
"Peggy Carter, Your Highness."  
Peggy. Beautiful. They talked all night and he walked her out. Steve knew for certain that they would meet again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Steve returned to his room, he was stopped by his personal royal guard, Sam Wilson. 

"Prince! I have been looking for you. You know it is unsafe to go off somewhere by yourself."

"I apologize for the scare. I was simply showing a maiden out. She made quite an imprint on me." 

At this, Sam smiled, "A maiden? What was her name?" 

"Peggy Carter. She is very lovely." Steve answered with red cheeks. 

"Wonderful! You deserve only the best, my young prince."

They came to his room and said their good night's as Sam stood guard. Steve the went to settle down for the night, have a warm bath prepared, and relax. It was already into the late hours of the night. As he laid back in the quiet warmth, Steve thought about everything more thoroughly. 

He had just turned 18 and his coronation into becoming king was already underway. This party tonight was to assist in meeting a woman. You cannot rule a kingdom without the help of a head strong woman. Or so Steve's father used to say. 

Steve's parents had died when he was at the age of 16. The kingdom was being over thrown and they made sure their son was safely escorted away from the castle while sacrificing their lives. Steve was surely not ready to be king, so his uncle took over for the time being. He is an arogant man but can rule a kingdom in an orderly fashion.

In just 3 days Steve will become king and the uncle will step down from his thrown. The kingdom is rejoicing in the coming of the righteous king. Although, there have been numerous conflicts throughout the kingdom and talk of once again trying to over throw my family's rule. Everyone has been told to be careful and Sam is trying his best to watch over the prince more closely. 

Increasingly there have been more out breaks leading up to the coronation day. Increasingly Steve becomes more worried. There could be a raid anytime. Everyone is on high alert. 

Sighing, Steve dressed himself in his night clothes and climed into his large, satin bed. He faced the balcony, where moonlight poured through. Steve was seemingly enchanted by the glow. He thought about his hardships and lIfe outside of the castle. What was that like? Curiosity took over as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve's heart pounder as he was jolted awake by Sam, "Your Highness, we must make an escape. There is an attack upon the castle!"

Sam's urgent voice willed Steve to hurry as he dressed and gathered his things. He grabbed a ring with a bright blue jewel that was given to him by his father, a pocket watch from his mother, his journal, and a small dagger. Shoving his items into a satchel, Sam took him down the hallway and into the study.

They were met by another guard who he recognized as Brock Rumlow. The man was not someone who Steve trusted very much. He gave him an uneasy feeling and the man seemed very fake. Although, Brock was very good at his job and has done nothing to make Steve feel unsafe. 

Steve could hear the clash of swords and yelling as a large group of men tried to enter the castle. At the bottom of the staircase in the secret passage, it went into the back of the castle where a carriage was awaiting them. 

 Steve felt as though he could faint. Everything was happening so fast, he could not catch up. Steve was leaving the kingdom he was sworn to protect as it was being ripped apart. Steve thought about a lot of things. Mostly he thought about Peggy. Steve felt that they were destined to be together. Will they ever meet again? Is she safe?

As soon as Steve sat down the carriage was on it's way. He was informed by Brock that the path that they would take would bring them through the North woods by morning. 

The North Woods is known for bandit attacks, which made it dangerous to pass through. Royal families avoided going there because of this. Due to the urgency of this situation, there was no other way but that path. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Indeed, as Brock said, they were entering the dreaded North Woods by dawn. The trees towered over and made it seem eerie. Steve watched for movement in the thick undergrowth, but did not see a thing. Sam noticed how nervous this was making Steve.

"Don't worry, Prince. Nothing will happen to you when the strongest men of all the kingdom are with you." Sam winked.

 Steve smiled tentively, "Of course. I don't even know why I was worried."

This lightened Steve's mood until the carriage driver alerted them. Along the side of the path there was a young woman. She was in a long dress and appeared to be trying to get the carriages attention. Sam told the driver to stop. 

"Be careful," Brock warned, "This could be one of the bandit's tricks."

"Calm down a little. She could be lost."

Sam stepped down and approached the girl. This woman had a black hood pulled up and strands of deep red hair fell out. While they were talking, Brock stepped out and rested his hand on his sword. I peered out of the door and watched their interaction also. Sam and this were obviously flirting as the girl laughed and he smirked in a way only Steve would recognize. 

A seeming harmless whistle sounded from the forest. Suddenly, two figures jumped out of the undergrowth while the woman took action also. One person attacked the driver, while the other took down Brock, and the woman fought evenly against Sam. 

 Steve jumped back into the carriage and clutched his dagger. Right outside the carriage door, Brock and the other man fought, clashing their swords. 

All Steve's life he stood behind his rank and was excused from doing any dirty work. He was treaty so fragile because of his health and stature. This deed will surely win over Peggy Carter if he could step up to the task. In a burst confidence Steve was going to do what was right. 

Brock was knocked back and, as he was getting back up, Steve jumped out of the carriage at the attacker. Suprised, but not out smarted, the attacker smiled at the weak prince. This man was much bigger than he. The man had long, dark hair and grey eyes. 

The man simply threw Steve aside. The prince hit a tree and the wind was knocked out of him. Brock and the man continued their battle. Meanwhile, the driver and Sam were taken out. The extra hands were able to bring Brock down.

Now, the people did not kill the men, just knocked them out of their wits. They then took all their valuables. The group went to search the carriage, pulling out his bag and dumping his precious items out. Steve willed himself to his feet. He needs to get back to Peggy. He needs to prove that he is strong.

"Stop. Put my stuff down." Steve tried but sounded less demanding than he had hoped. 

They all turned back at him and saw the state he was in. Steve was shaking, holding the dagger out in front of him, clearly scared out of his mind. The long haired man looked Steve up and down, pupils dilating.

Steve's attacker smiled at this, "I got this one. You guys go ahead and get the valuables."

His voice was deep, and it traveled through Steve and down his spine; causing him to shiver. This man could easily kill Steve. He stepped around Steve while looking down at him.The man mysteriously put his sword away. 

"Give me all you got." He gestured with his hand, putting up his fists.

 Tears welled up but Steve wasn't going to cry. Not this time. He lunged at the man giving a yell. The man smiled and dodged his weak move. He grabbed Steve by the back of his shirt as Steve stumbled. Yanking him back he grabbed him by the neck and picked him up, getting the dagger out of his other hand. 

"Man you got some fight in ya for a little guy." The attacker told Steve.

Steve kicked at the man and gasped for air. The man was eventually fed up and threw Steve to the ground. Steve's fight was gone now and the other spun his own dagger in his hand and stepped closer. Steve was curled into a ball, pain searing through his aching body. 

 The man payed no mind (it was not expected) to Steve's condition. He pushed Steve onto his back and stradled him with the dagger held up. Tears streamed freely down Steve's face now, he knew that he would be dead in a matter of seconds. 

At that moment, though, something in the long, dark haired man stopped him from doing anything. He looked down at Steve as his head rolled from side to side, body racking with sobs. The man hesitated, and he dropped the dagger, reaching down to tentively wipe his thumb under a deep, ocean-blue eye. 

"Bucky! What the hell? You about killed the guy!" A male voice sounded but Steve couldn't turn his head

Or didn't bring himself to. The tears blocked his vision but there was a hand on his face and a weight on top of him. Then his vision faded to black and all Steve could think was; Bucky.

 

* * *

 

To be continued...

 


End file.
